


First

by d2fmeasurement



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rip gets with virgin!Mick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

“If it’s any consolation, I can always bring you back to this particular time and place,” Rip said. He didn’t know what else to say to make Mick feel better about Snart.

“I’m fine. Just let it be,” Mick said before walking away from him. 

 

When they boarded the Waverider, Mick immediately headed for the bar and started making a drink. Rip sat down next to him. 

“I didn’t expect you to come,” Rip told him. 

“You thought I’d mope around, spending eternity going to a strip club with Snart over and over?” Mick asked him.

Rip shrugged. “I wouldn’t blame you,” he said. 

“Doesn’t matter how many times I re-live that night,” he said. He drained his drink. “I wouldn’t say what I need to say.”

“You mean, you wouldn’t warn him about what’s going to happen and destroy the timeline, possibly ruining everything? That’s commendable,” Rip said. 

“Not that,” Mick said as he started making another drink. 

Rip watched him for a moment and then said, “You never told him you love him.” 

Mick shrugged. 

Rip grabbed an empty glass. “Make me one?” he asked.

“Make it yourself,” Mick said.

“Fair enough,” Rip said as he started making his own drink. He wanted to say something comforting. After a moment, he said, “I’m sure Snart loved you too. He did sacrifice himself to save you.” 

“He developed a hero complex, that’s all,” Mick told him. 

“It must have been difficult, being hung up on your best friend all that time,” Rip said. “I imagine it made your other relationships difficult.” When Mick looked embarrassed, Rip asked, “You did have other relationships?”   
Mick slammed his glass down and asked, “What are you trying to imply?” 

Rip shrugged and said, “I was sort of implying that you might be a virgin and it seems like I struck a nerve.” 

“You’ve got a lot of nerve,” Mick told him, straightening up so he could look down at Rip threateningly. “Consider your next words carefully.” 

“I’m just saying, it is a shame you spent so much time hung up on someone and not telling him how you feel,” Rip said. “Sex with men is, uh, a fun time. You should try it.” 

Mick furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Since you’re clearly not great at these situations, I’d like to say explicitly that I’m hitting on you,” Rip told him. 

“I was kind of threatening to kick your ass a second ago. You got that, right?” Mick asked him.

Rip gave a little nod and said, “Doesn’t bother me.” 

 

Once they were in Rip’s quarters, Mick put his hands on Rip. He awkwardly felt his chest and ran his hands down his back before finally settling on resting his hands on his waist. 

Rip pulled his coat, jacket and shirt off. 

Mick groaned and ran his hands over Rip. Rip smiled, he thought it was very cute how much of a virgin Mick was. 

“You should probably kiss me,” Rip advised.

Mick kissed him hard and roughly. Rip guided Mick’s hands down to his ass. Mick groaned and squeezed it hard. 

“Fuck, you’re hot,” he said before throwing Rip onto the bed. 

Rip grinned up at him. “Thank you,” he said. He pulled off his holster and pants. 

Mick undressed and crawled over to Rip. He felt his ass hard and kissed him roughly.

“I get to fuck you now, right?” Mick asked. 

“Yes,” Rip said affectionately. “There’s lubricant in the bedside table.” 

Mick lubed up his dick, then pulled Rip’s underwear off. He rolled Rip onto his back and said, “I guess I’m, you know, sorry for all the times I almost got you killed.” 

“Me as well,” Rip told him with a nod. 

Mick started pushing into him. He groaned. “Fuck, that feels good.” He grabbed Rip’s hips had and pushed deep into him.

Rip groaned. “God, you’re a natural,” he said.

Mick grinned. “Yeah, you like that, captain?” 

Rip moaned and then breathily said, “Yes. I love it.” 

Mick started fucking him harder and said, “You’re kind of a little bitch, captain.” 

Rip nodded as he let out a breath. He wrapped his legs around Mick to pull their bodies closer together. Mick grinned and kept fucking him deeply. 

Mick grabbed Rip’s hair and pulled on it as he fucked him. 

“Oh fuck,” Rip shouted happily. “God, Mr. Rory.” 

Mick groaned and pushed deep into him a few more times before he came. He slowly pulled out. He looked down at Rip’s dick, running his fingers over it with interest.

Rip let out a breath and said, “I’d really appreciate it if you put it in your mouth.” 

“Say ‘please’,” Mick said with a little smirk.

“I promise it’ll be fun for you,” Rip told him. 

Mick ran his free hand down Rip’s face and said, “Come on, pretty little thing.” 

“Please,” Rip said. 

Mick started curiously sucking his dick. After a minute, he started sucking more enthusiastically. He bobbed his head hard.

Rip threw his head back. “Good boy,” he said happily. “Very good boy.” 

After Rip came in Mick’s mouth, Mick lifted his head and pulled Rip into a kiss, letting all the come enter his mouth. Rip pulled away and swallowed it. 

Mick ginned. “We should keep doing this,” he said. 

“Agreed,” Rip said.

“You know this doesn’t mean I like you, right?” Mick asked.

Rip rolled his eyes and said, “Obviously.”


End file.
